


春雷

by Random_Seafood



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Chinese Language, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Major Character Injury, Platonic Romance, Post-War, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), and techno is the only one who knows, basically what if dream is eren yaeger, but like physically hurt, no beta we die like prisoner dream, sorry folks my english is not good enough to translate this whole thing, they retired, what if dream is misunderstood, yes they live together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Seafood/pseuds/Random_Seafood
Summary: 有沉闷的轰鸣声从地平线的另一端传来，他抬头望向窗外。从不下雨的雪原迎来了第一场春雨。
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 二月五日，战后第九年

**Author's Note:**

> *启发自群里妈咪们的退休科技梦脑洞，虽然我改动添加了很多东西但是这里有犬哥画的画帮助理解设定，https://fangchengwujie741.lofter.com/post/2023c1e3_1cb7e1a44  
> *又臭又长到后面还超级意识流  
> *凹三科梦tag中文首杀！欧耶！！

1  
Technoblade站在木屋门前，长靴陷在松软的雪地里。云杉木勾勒出熟悉的轮廓，他还记得自己和Philza兴奋地探讨房型，年长者向他描绘着大而温馨的农场谷仓，而他更想要一个坐落在偏远寒冷的荒地上的维多利亚别墅，不过他们都同意客厅里会有永远噼啪作响烧着木柴的壁炉。最后Techno选择了折中方案，一个带蜂房与马厩的两层木屋，兼具乡村和复古气息——但更多是因为自己成了通缉犯，手头除了石头与雪原上的云杉树没有更多材料，他总不能再光明正大地到L’manberg集市上去问其他建材价格。

已有九个春秋吻过SMP的土地，他最后一次潜入L’manberg时撕下带回的通缉令纸张发黄变脆，而现在Techno也早和肖像上愤世嫉俗的粉发青年撇清了关系。大而狰狞的伤疤攀附上他的脸，七年前就重建好的集市上换了几轮的商贩们不再能认出这个被时代更迭遗忘的人，只把他当成战争中的幸存老兵，投来怜悯的目光和偶尔的折扣。

Techno颠了颠沉甸甸的手提袋，里面的物品发出碰撞翻动的窸窣声：蜡烛、纸巾、牙膏、小袋装面粉、放在最顶层防止被压坏的圣诞蔷薇、他喜欢的东方作家的新书、上周被Patches打碎的花瓶的替代品、拜访Philza被塞的免费药水、Puffy托他带给Dream的礼物，还有这个月女巫开的新药，有几剂是给他消去脑内杂音的安神药水，但更多是开给Dream的。Techno思考了一下，从外套口袋中翻出一张微皱的纸条，潦草到看着有些孩子气的字母拼写出购物清单——必需品他都买全了，就算不全现在也不可能再回头跋涉到海对岸去补上。天空已经开始飘起细雪，粉发男人还是踌躇着站在台阶前没有动静，目光在已经读了三遍的纸条和木门上来回移动着。

木屋侧边的窗户发出吱呀细声，Techno抬头看去，积在窗沿上的细雪在底座被推开后簌簌落下。窗口探出半个毛茸茸的金棕脑袋，上半张脸被裹在绿色卫衣里的手臂遮住。

Techno默不作声松了口气，“你醒了？”

“...醒了，”Dream含糊嘟哝着，空闲的手探到遮着脸的手臂下，看起来在揉眼睛，“你还要在外面站多久？太亮了，我都要瞎了...”

粉发男人抬头打量了一下阴云密布的天空，快步踏上门前台阶。

2  
Dream在Techno带上门的那一刻就又倒回了他的“窝”里。围了好几层的毛毯和抱枕把他整个人都埋进沙发，Floof在他躺下时摇着尾巴跟着跳了进去，又在被主人提脖子扒拉出来时发出小声哀鸣。“Dream，先吃了药再睡，”Techno一边无情挡下Dream向他扔来的猪形抱枕，一边把脸埋进毛毯逃避现实的后者从枕头堡垒里挖了出来，像刚才拎着Floof后颈一样拎着瘦高男人的兜帽将他拖到了壁炉另一侧的餐桌边。Dream夸张地叹了长长一口气，像只四肢无力的濒死八爪鱼似的瘫在餐桌座椅上，弯下头来把侧脸贴上桌面。

Techno将袋子中的东西一个个翻出放在桌面上，把写着To My Little Duckling的盒子推到桌对面的软体动物面前，开始轻车熟路地分类女巫给的药包。看到礼物的Dream总算打起了一些精神，胳膊撑在桌上支起身子，试图在不撕坏Puffy精心挑选的包装纸的情况下拆开包裹。不出意外，五分钟后已经排列好每天份药剂的Techno抬眼，看到的是半桌子浅绿包装纸碎片，已经放弃挣扎的Dream和他手里举着的一件手工缝制小黄鸭连体睡衣。Techno无视了对方一阵“我就知道”“这都是第九件了”的嘟哝，打开橱柜翻出一个看起来已经有些年头的茶壶走到厨房，从水桶里舀了满壶的水。Dream抱怨过他们原始的生活方式，Techno一开始试图向他解释这里不是有完善基建的SMP都市中心，在第5次听到无理取闹的抱怨时直接回敬了一句“那你造个直通L’manberg自来水系统的水管道吧”满意地让对方闭上了嘴。如果是以前不服输的Dream，大概会一口答应，一个月后他们指不定就真能接到自来水。

当Techno回到客厅时，Dream已经套上了那件黄澄澄的睡衣，在壁炉前的地毯上躺成一个大字，肚子上坐着盘成一团的Patches。Techno见怪不怪地直接跨过他，把水壶架在了壁炉里噼啪作响的柴火上方。身下的黄色大海星试图抱住他的小腿把他放倒，但粉发男人轻松摆脱了他的拉扯，回到餐桌旁整理剩余杂物。

“Techno，我觉得Puffy不在乎我了。”  
“嗯。”  
“她把今年的睡衣缝大了至少有两号！”  
“嗯？”  
“看，手臂，这次的袖子也比我手臂宽太多了。”

Techno举起花瓶，撕下瓶底贴着的标签，背景是一只从地毯上举起来的手。Dream松开抓着袖口的手指，呢绒布料就从手腕处滑了下去，露出瘦长的小臂。Techno盯着那节白到有些病态的皮肤，零散雀斑和大小疤痕层层叠叠点缀的皮肤下好像没有肌肉，紧贴尺骨和桡骨。他放下花瓶，开始低头给圣诞蔷薇掐去尾端。

“圣诞蔷薇？现在已经二月了。”  
“应该是没卖出去的过季花。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“...花贩送的，我帮忙扶了下被小孩打闹撞翻的推车。”

Dream哼笑了一声，“去你的，是他们在给大英雄献花吧？嗯？打败了恶魔的大英雄。”他正在抚摸Patches的右手也抬了起来，开始在空中画起L’manberg的国旗。

“Technoblade，知途迷返的野兽，L’manberg的利刃，被恶魔胁迫的英——疼！”

Dream在被一卷从餐桌上飞来的卷纸砸中时装模作样大叫出声，直起身揉着脑袋看向满脸写着“你他妈再说一句试试”的投手，后者拿起一个装着药包的陶瓷杯和插满蔷薇的花瓶走到他身旁，也在地毯上坐了下来。金发男人确认完对方手上都是不会被轻易浪费在砸自己脑门的易碎物品后，又不死心地朝他咧嘴笑笑，“...英雄！”

“一，没人认出我现在的样子，已经过去多少年了，醒醒吧你。”Techno无可奈何地跟着干笑两声，提开壁炉上咕嘟作响的水壶。Dream半睁着眼，盯着连接起茶壶和浅绿瓷杯的水柱，伸手够来花瓶端详起花束。象牙白的花朵内侧点缀着紫红色斑纹，大而少瓣，看起来脆弱易散。他张嘴咬住一片花瓣扯离花冠，苦味在嘴里蔓延开。“呸，难吃，”Dream吐出花瓣，又看向正用勺子搅合药水的Techno，“一？那二呢？”

“二，你知道你在睁眼说瞎话。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我不是英雄。”  
“继续。”  
“Dream，你确实是个恶魔，但我不是英雄。”  
“哇哦我好受伤。“  
“我看你挺有精力啊，对我刚插完的花搞破坏动作不是很快吗。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”

Dream停下手上的动作往后挪了挪，欣赏起自己的佳作。Techno背对着他，低马尾被解开又编成乱糟糟的麻花辫，尽管没有从前在战场上飘起看着如同毒蝎蝎尾般长得慑人，但还有点那意思。Dream从花瓶里摘下一枚蔷薇插进辫子里，在对调整的位置感到满意后，又摘下另一朵编进对方发尾。

“可能吧。”  
“不用谢。”

“好了，把这玩意喝了你就能去睡觉了，赶紧的。”Techno转身把瓷杯抵到Dream嘴边，后者把下意识准备去接的手又缩了回去，只是张开嘴啊了两声，摆出一副欠揍的表情。Techno强忍着把药泼到这巨婴脸上的冲动，抬高杯沿让液体从杯子流到他嘴里，对方则胜利地挑高嘴角。杯中药水很快见了底，感到困意卷土重来的Dream懒洋洋打了个哈欠，干脆向前倒下把头靠在粉发男人的肩上。正在检查花瓶中还有多少幸存蔷薇的Techno用余光瞥了黏在身上的金棕毛球一眼，大发慈悲抬手像摸Patches一样挠了挠对方的脑袋，那只金毛大猫就发出闷闷的笑声，得寸进尺揽住他脖子贴得更紧了。

“早饭是什么？”  
“下午五点了。”  
“那晚饭是什么？”  
“还没决定，你想吃什么？”  
“培根！”  
“好，那就土豆了。”  
“培根！”  
“我马上去洗土豆！“  
“TECHNOBLADE！”  
“感谢这位观众打赏的20美金！感谢-”

“你是有什么毛病！”愤怒的小黄鸭捡起Floof散落在地毯上的骨头玩具，大力砸向窃笑着仓皇逃进厨房的粉发男人。


	2. 一月十五日，决战日前夜

3  
雪下得愈大了。

Technoblade在雪中哈了一口气，用手背抹去从额头上淌下的别人的血，准确来说是某个人的血。他抬起来手看了看，带着手背上液体同样颜色的脚印在雪原上踩出一条黑红的路，能从痕迹的深浅看出脚印的主人走得一瘸一拐。

路的尽头是一滩带着拖拉挣扎痕迹的大片血渍，和白茫茫的雪中扎眼的亮绿色卫衣，破烂的紫色合金甲，还有那副残缺的，曾带来无数恐慌的面具。

Techno吃力地一步步蹚过几乎膝深的积雪，还算完好的那只手提着合金剑，拖在雪面上留下一道长而深的带血划痕。寒风凛冽，他的头盔已经完全损坏了，刀割般的北风扑面撕扯他额头上新得的伤疤，和脑海里尖叫嘶吼的声音一起让他头疼欲裂。他喘着粗气低头看向那具快被落雪掩埋的躯体，没有生气的面具带着僵硬笑容让他心一沉。

Technoblade是个聪明人，他知道这副面具后面藏着什么，知道他近乎飞蛾扑火的癫狂恶行后藏着什么目的。

他也曾是飞蛾。

Techno用剑锋挑开面具系带，失去牵拉的面具从佩戴者的脸侧滑下没进雪地，露出一张冻得青紫惨白的脸，金色的睫毛很快沾满飘雪。

这不是他第一次见到Dream的脸。一个月前，他看着Dream站在L‘manberg的上空架起的黑曜石桥上，脚下是被爆炸火海吞没的城市，他摘下面具看向尖叫嘶喊的人群，分崩离析的建筑，燃烧到尽头的大地，脸颊被火光映得通红。那不是一张渴求混乱的疯子的脸，那是一张平静到麻木的脸，金色睫毛半掩着他的眼睛，但Techno知道他的眼睛里什么都没有。像教堂里的雕像，耶稣和圣母总是低头注视着大地，神父说他们的眼中皆是慈悲，但黑色颜料漆满的瞳仁中什么都倒映不出。

恶魔矗立在天空被硝烟熏得漆黑的骨架上，黑曜石将他和燃烧的大地划开，他不再是这片土地的一份子，他是所有被这片大地哺育的子民的敌人。

轰炸L’manberg的前一夜，恶魔敲开过他的门。他激动地向他描述着将会到来的混乱，一遍又一遍地对明天的计划进行调整完善，直到Techno不耐烦地打断他。

你不累吗，Dream？Technoblade用没有感情起伏的声音问他，你是想要我信任你吗？你想要我相信我们有着同样的理想吗？

刚刚还在滔滔不绝的恶魔透过面具盯着他，月牙白的面具下面没有一丝声响。

沉默间只有壁炉燃烧木柴的爆裂声，当Techno决定要终止这场无来由的拜访时，月牙白的面具下有人开了口。

说话的不是激动振奋的无政府主义者，不是痴迷唱片的独裁暴君，不是蛊惑人心的牵线木偶师，不是SMP的神，不是SMP的恶魔，是一个人。那个人用同样没有起伏的声音回答，是，Technoblade，我们有同样的理想。我们都想要一个更好的世界。

你想要一个更好的世界？Technoblade嗤之以鼻。

你杀了人，你明天要杀更多人。你伤害了你的朋友，你明天要将他们的心脏从胸腔里撕出。你毁坏了这片土地，你明天就要点燃一整片大陆。

Dream，你还并非十恶不赦的恶魔，但你即将成为一个。你会被后人用忿恨的笔墨刻进史册，你会被这片大陆唾骂千百年，你的尸体会在无人掩埋的荒原上腐朽，郊狼都会对你满载罪恶的肉不屑一顾。

我曾经也想要一个更好的世界，但在那之后发生了什么？历史终将重演，被擦除的卷土重来，唯一留下的只有仇恨。

你不需要为赢得我的信任在我面前扮演圣人或恶人，我只是一介追寻复仇的愤怒的普通人，我只想知道你又是为了什么？Dream，你到底为了什么？

那个名为Dream的人看着他，Techno透过面具的孔洞看到一片茫然的绿，他看不到愤怒，看不到慈悲，看不到痛苦，看不到快乐。

我想要一个更好的世界，Dream平静地说，我想要一个大家庭。

4  
Techno，很久很久以前，在久到天空和土地还没有划开，在村庄与城市还没有建起，在森林与大海尚没有人烟的日子，只有我孤身一人。我感到窒息般的孤独，所以我邀请了我的朋友。

我们打猎拾柴，筑房垦地，我们在暴雨中高歌，与兽群狂奔，头枕大地而星空是我们的铺盖，我们是围坐在篝火旁不分彼此拥抱大笑的家人。

Techno，我想要回到那个时候，我想要SMP再次成为一个家庭。

贪婪、愤怒与仇恨已经把这片土地啃噬得千疮百孔，Techno，我要成为燃尽这片大地上腐坏的火。于是在下一场春雨来临之际，新芽会发出，一切回归到从前。

又或者，人们终于会明白在野火面前，他们有多么渺小无力，无论是任何势力，在绝对的混乱前他们没有阵营可分，他们除了团结一心、不分你我，没有选择余地。

他们会成为一个家庭，在烈火中抗争，与彼此并肩，背靠世界尽头而裸露的基岩是他们脚下最后的阵地，他们是围坐在废墟旁不分彼此拥抱痛哭的家人。

到那时，若我要将被扑灭，我心满意足，死得其所。

我不为任何人而战，Technoblade，我不为这片大地而战，不为自己而战，也不为你而战。

5  
Dream，你想要做一个英雄吗？

Technoblade，你想要做一个英雄吗？Dream盯着他的眼睛，用近乎茫然的声音反问。

我曾经想。

所以来帮助我吧，面具下的人凑近粉发青年，骨节分明的手捧住他的脸，语气像一条嘶嘶吐着信子的蛇。我不会让你成为下一个忒修斯，Techno，我会让你被赞美传颂，你会成为真正的英雄。

你会帮助我，Dream凑近他的耳朵，而你也会杀了我。

明天会是你成为英雄的日子，我的战友，我的叛徒，我的刽子手，Dream捧着他的脸疲惫地大笑起来，Technoblade，你是我点燃这场大火的引信，也是结束这段乐章的休止符。我已经拨开我的肋骨将我的五脏六腑都展现给你，你现在信任我了吗，Techno？

亚当咬下第一口苹果，因为他信任伊娃。他信任他的爱人，因为他的爱人让他这么做，所以他做了。而天堂与天堂的统治者在他的爱人面前又是什么呢？人类的原罪就是信任，而我在我的愤怒与冷漠的包装下是人，你在你的面具之后也是人。

Dream，你会成为真正的恶魔。你会失去你的朋友，你会夺走无辜的性命，你会成为这片大地的敌人。

他的伊娃与他额头相抵，近到他能清楚看见面具孔隙中那双末地住民与龙才会拥有的眼睛。

是。我会抛弃我的善，我会抛弃我的朋友，抛弃我无辜的子民，抛弃我的大地，最后抛弃你。

Technoblade，你会信任我吗？

粉发青年将对方覆在自己颊上的手拉到唇边，亲吻他的手背。我信任你，他起誓，伊娃信任了一条蛇，亚当信任了伊娃，而我信任你。

**Author's Note:**

> First non-English fic in DNB tag POG suck it non-Chinese rival deprived /j  
> No actually I will attempt to translate this once it's completed in current language, and please if you are bilingual h e l p me English no good me no translate good cry please


End file.
